The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a device that limits the bending and flexing of a computer board.
As the speed of computer microprocessors continues to increase, the heat that they are generating increases. Heat dissipating bodies such as heatsinks are often used to cool microprocessors. Faster processors are requiring larger, heavier heatsinks whose weight can cause the computer board to bend and flex when the heatsink is mounted to the board and when the board is subject to shock and vibrations while mounted to the computer chassis. Flexing of the computer board can be extremely damaging to the traces and components on the board.
A prior method used to solve this problem incorporated a bracket assembly including a plurality of pieces that mounted to the computer board and chassis. This solution kept the board from flexing when subject to shock and vibration, but only when the assembly was mounted in the chassis. Prior to mounting to the chassis, the board was subject to flexing and bending due to forces associated with the mounting of the heatsink on the board. In addition, the plurality of pieces are orientation specific, adding time and cost to the manufacturing and assembly of the computer system.
Therefore, what is needed is a support device that supports the computer board both prior to the board being mounted in the chassis, and also once the board has been mounted in the chassis. The support device is required to simplify the computer system manufacturing and assembly process, thereby reducing costs associated with such processes.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a support device that gives support to the computer board both prior to chassis mounting and once the board has been mounted to the chassis. The embodiment provides a one-piece support member with a means for mounting to the computer board independent of its orientation and a means for mounting to the computer chassis. To this end, a computer board support device includes an elongated one-piece body having opposed terminal ends, a plurality of spaced apart arms extending between the terminal ends, and a plurality of locking support feet extending from the body adjacent the spaced apart arms. A bracket is provided for attaching each terminal end to a computer board.
A principle advantage of this embodiment is that for areas of the computer board that experience high forces, the support device may be used to support the board both prior to its mounting in the chassis and once it has been mounted in the chassis. The orientation-independent design simplifies the manufacturing and assembly process of the computer system, thereby reducing costs associated with those processes.